Tsuki Hitotsu: Perfect
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan kita akan terjadi di tempat ini, dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan perasaan yang begini. Aku pikir aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan darimu, bahkan melepaskanmu pada orang lain. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. (Sequel of Tsuki Hitotsu/Oneshoot/AkashixReader/OOC)


Juli, minggu pertama, 06.08.

Pagi ini, aku akan melakukan dinas pertama ku sebagai pemilik perusahaan Akashi. Aku akan dinas ke Amerika. Sebuah perusahaan besar di sana mengajakku bekerja sama dan meminta kehadiranku di Amerika, untuk melihat seberapa besar kemajuan perusahaan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Ya.. tak ada salahnya juga mencari pengalaman baru. Jika menguntungkan kenapa tidak. Sekitar dua puluh dua menit lagi, pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Aku masih menunggu dengan sabar di boarding room, ditemani dengan segelas kopi sambil membaca koran.

Setelah merasa bosan dan jenuh, akhirnya aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke pesawat dan menunggu keberangkatan yang tinggal beberapa menit ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Tsuki Hitotsu: Perfect**

 **By Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang berkualitas. Setelah perjalanan panjang dari Tokyo ke Amerika, membuat badanku pegal dan agak pusing. Karena aku tidur dan bangun sebanyak tujuh kali.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela, aku membuka tirai jendela dan langsung disapa sinar matahari yang sudah lumayan terik. Ah, aku baru ingat, sudah masuk musim panas.

Aku melihat jam sejenak, waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima menit. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan pukul sebelas nanti.

Aku segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, aku berjalan keluar kamar hotel menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku sempat dibuat kagum dengan desain ruang makan ini. Tempat ini dihiasi banyak jendela besar, sinar alami dari luar pun bebas masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Pengunjung juga disuguhi dengan pemandangan berbagai bangunan yang tertata berundak-undak, unik sekali.

Seusai sarapan, aku melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua menit. Aku pikir masih ada kurang satu jam lagi sampai pertemuan. Aku berniat ingin langsung naik taksi dari hotel, tapi aku urungkan niat itu saat melihat lingkungan sekitar yang sangat tenang. Aku ingin berjalan kaki sebentar. Hitung-hitung olahraga pagi.

Aku melihat berbagai macam toko berjejeran di pinggir jalan. Toko-toko itu sepertinya belum buka. Lalu, ada satu toko yang menarik perhatianku. Di sana, ada toko bunga yang sangat cantik. Entah memang setiap toko bunga selalu didesain seperti rumah kaca atau aku saja yang memang jarang melihat toko bunga. Aku berpikir ingin berkunjung ke sana seusai pertemuan nanti.

.

California, 14.25.

Akhirnya, pertemuan yang memakan waktu banyak itu selesai juga. Kesepakatan pun dibuat, perusahaan Akashi resmi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan cukup besar di California itu.

Sesuai rencana, aku berniat untuk mengunjungi toko bunga yang tak jauh dari hotel. Dan rencana itu terlaksana, sepertinya toko itu juga sudah buka.

Entah mengapa, aku tertarik memasuki toko bunga. Karena melihat banyak bunga seperti itu aku jadi mengingat ibuku. Aku sangat mencintai wanita yang melahirkanku itu.

Sesampainya di dalam, aku melihat banyak sekali jenis bunga yang terlihat sangat segar. Udara di sini terasa sejuk. Bunga-bunga itu seakan menyambutku dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Saat aku sedang terpaku kepada satu jenis bunga, sebuah suara menarik perhatianku untuk berpaling.

"Welcome.." seorang wanita dengan surai hitam sebahu, dengan manik karamel yang menghiasi wajahnya, menyambutku dengan senyum ramah.

'Dia.. aku tidak asing dengannya.' Seiring batinku berbicara, wanita itu ikut terdiam dan memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Akashi-san..? Hisashiburi." Cepat-cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali kepada logat Jepangnya.

"[Name].. kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Aku bertanya sambil melangkah mendekatinya, memastikan bahwa.. ia benar-benar mantan istriku.

"Ah, itu..." ia berjalan mendekat juga. "Ceritanya panjang, Akashi-san." Ia tak merubah raut wajahnya.

Sungguh aku ingin bertanya, kenapa ia bisa bersikap senormal itu, seakan kami hanya teman dekat yang sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangku di hadapannya.

"Akashi-san sendiri, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Belum sempat aku merespon, ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan kembali.

"Aku ada urusan di sini. Pekerjaan. Dinas." Ucapku jelas namun tak bertele-tele.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya perusahaan mu sudah berkembang pesat ya." Ucapnya dengan nada yang gembira, seakan ia bersimpati dengan apa yang sudah ku capai.

"Ya, begitulah..." aku menggaruk tengkuk, canggung. Aku berpikir, akan sedikit lama di 'sini'.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua, 12.30.

Sudah hampir satu minggu aku selalu berkunjung kemari, ke toko bunga ini. Buka untuk membeli bunga, hanya menyapa seseorang yang selama ini 'diam-diam' aku rindukan.

"Kau.. belum menceritakan, kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini.." aku memulai pembicaraan dengan canggung. Segelas teh dingin pun terabaikan.

"Dari dulu.. aku memang bercita-cita tinggal di Amerika, entah kenapa. Lalu, aku menjual rumah mu dan menggunakan uangnya untuk pindah kemari. Awalnya memang sangat sulit, tapi aku mampu melaluinya." Senyuman penyejuk itu selalu terpapar di wajahnya. Entah seberapa rindunya aku kepada wanita ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Rasanya aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya terlalu lama. Rasa bersalah selalu melandaku saat menatapnya. Apa yang sudah aku perbuat sih?

"Aku pikir.. aku sangat senang tinggal di sini. Aku merasa ini semua berkatmu. Terima kasih, Akashi-san."

"Tidak, tidak, itu semua bukan karena ku. Tapi semua ini karena usaha mu." Aku cepat-cepat menyanggah perkataannya.

Tak berapa lama, keheningan datang berkunjung. Keadaan menjadi canggung luar biasa. Aku rasa ini tidak normal.

"Maaf.." tiba-tiba kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Rasa bersalah mengguncang batinku dengan sangat kuat.

Sempat tak ada respon selama beberapa detik sampai, "tidak perlu minta maaf." Ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Mungkin memang aku terlalu maksa untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu." Lanjutnya.

Rasa bersalah berguncang semakin resah. Kenapa selalu rasa bersalah yang datang di saat-saat seperti ini?

.

.

.

Minggu ketiga, 13.20.

"I'm home..!" Suara seorang anak kecil mengalihkan perhatianku dan dia.

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil usia sembilan tahun, berlari kecil menghampiri [Name]. Anak itu memiliki surai merah gelap dengan iris senada. 'Tidak mirip.', pikirku.

"Welcome home. Hey, how about your school?" [Name] bertanya dengan logat Amerika kepada anak itu sambil mendekatinya.

"Don't talk about school right now, Aunt. I'm hungry."

"So, this boy is hungry? Let's have lunch together."

Anak itu mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang menyambung dengan toko bunga ini. Aku menginterogasi anak itu sedaritadi.

"Akashi-san ingin makan siang bersama?" Tanya [Name] yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Boleh saja, jika tidak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo masuk."

Dipersilahkan masuk, aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda di rumah ini. Terasa berisi.. di rumah 'kami' yang dulu, aku merasa ada kekosongan.

Aku mengikutinya menuju ruang makan. Di sana, anak itu sudah duduk manis dan menunggu hidangan yang sedang disiapkan.

"Silahkan duduk, Akashi-san. Tidak usah sungkan."

Aku menduduki kursi di seberang anak itu. Anak itu melihatiku heran dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'siapa aku' demikian.

Setelah hidangan siap, [Name] menempatkan dirinya di samping anak itu dan, "so, Taichi, his name is Akashi. Say hi to him."

"Hi! My name is Taichi. Nice to meet you."

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung di sapa oleh anak itu. "Hi. Nice to meet you too." Balasku.

"Well, aku juga bisa bahasa Jepang lho, Akashi-san." Tiba-tiba anak itu merubah logatnya. Oh, ayolah anak bernama Taichi ini membuatku penasaran, siapa identitas yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kalian jadi diam? Ayo kita makan." Ucap [Name] menyadarkan aku lagi. Lalu, kami segera menyantap makan siang yang sudah disediakan.

.

.

.

Minggu keempat, 16.35.

"Kau senang bermain basket?" Tanyaku kepada seorang anak bersurai merah gelap bernama Taichi.

Aku mendapat pesan untuk menemani anak ini bermain basket. Kata [Name], Taichi sering sekali bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumahnya ini, setiap sore.

"Um, tentu saja. Ayahku yang mengajarkannya. Dia adalah pemain yang hebat!" Taichi menjawab penuh semangat.

"Oh.." ucapku tanda mengerti.

Aku berjalan mendekati anak itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita one on one?"

"Akashi-san bisa bermain basket juga?" Taichi bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya sekaligus kagum.

"Ya. 'Sedikit'." Jawabku agak asal.

Tak perlu menunggu lagi, kami langsung memulai permainan. Aku bermain seperti yang seharusnya dan Taichi bermain penuh semangat. Dia.. mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

Permainan pun berakhir dengan seri. Aku akui Taichi benar-benar hebat. Keringat pun mengucur di sekujur tubuh. Permainan yang menyenangkan. Mengingatkanku dengan masa SMA.

"Akashi-san, kau bohong. Kau hebat sekali cara mainnya."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir, aku bermain seperti biasa."

Di saat kami sedang beristirahat setelah permainan yang melelahkan, sebuah suara mengusik ketenangan.

"Taichi..!" Suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah timur.

Sontak aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku mendapati seorang pria dengan surai merah gelap dan iris senada. Dia mirip dengan Taichi dan aku mengenalnya.

"Kagami Taiga?" Ucapku tidak percaya.

"Ayah...!" Dan Taichi berlari ke arahnya sambil meneriaki 'ayah'?

Tak ingin terabaikan, aku berjalan mendekati pasangan anak-ayah itu, mungkin. Pria itu pun ikut menatap ku tak percaya.

"Akashi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Ayah? Kalian saling mengenal?"

Kami saling tatap-tatapan tak percaya. Berbagai keluhan Taichi pun terabaikan begitu saja.

.

"Jadi.. sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

Sehabis menyantap makan malam bersama, aku dan Kagami bersantai di halaman belakang rumah. Ditemani dengan sekaleng bir dingin. Di sini lumayan sejuk juga jika malam hari.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hanya satu malam." Ucapku santai.

Aku mendapat respon keterkejutan dari lawan bicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lalu kalian menikah, begitu?"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Aku dalam jalanku mencari pasangan hidup."

Kagami terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan. Jangan bilang kau melamarnya di tengah jalan?"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin dijodohkan dengan wanita yang matrealistis. Aku lebih memilih dia."

Berikutnya, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keheningan menyertai hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Sampai akhirnya, "Dan, kenapa kalian berpisah?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling aku hindari, tapi aku tahu Kagami akan bertanya juga.

"Aku.. menghancurkan hidupnya."

Keheningan kembali datang. Angin malam bertiup dengan santai, tak terlalu dingin apalagi panas. Rasa bersalah kembali melandaku.

"Kau belum cerita, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucapku menuntut penjelasan secara halus.

"Awalnya, aku ingin menyewakan rumah ini, karena aku harus bekerja di tempat yang lumayan jauh. Sampai akhirnya datanglah [Name] menanyakan tentang rumah ini. Aku tahu ia orang Jepang. Ia sendiri yang ingin membuat toko bunga di rumah ini dan dengan uangnya sendiri."

Aku mendengarkan dalam diam. Aku tahu ceritanya tidak hanya sampai di situ. Tapi kenapa ia malah diam saja?

"Lalu?" Aku menegaskan kembali, agar ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah beberapa hari, anakku memberi respon yang tak terduga. Ia ingin tinggal bersama [Name]. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan agar Taichi tinggal bersamanya sampai ia menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah dasarnya. Aku juga tak jarang berkunjung kemari untuk menengok anak ku."

"Di mana ibunya?" Apa aku salah tanya?

"Dia.. meninggal saat melahirkannya."

"Aku turut prihatin."

Kecanggungan kembali datang. Aku berusaha mencari topik lain. Akhirnya, malam ini kami isi dengan perbincangan semasa SMA.

.

.

.

Agustus, minggu pertama, 20.45.

"Hei.." aku menyapa [Name] yang sedang bersiap menutup toko bunganya.

"Akashi-san? Ada apa?" [Name] berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau bisa keluar bersamaku sebentar?"

[Name] tak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak sedang menimbang keputusan. Hingga dua menit berikutnya,

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." [Name] masuk ke dalam tokonya. Ia menutup semua pintu toko. Aku menunggunya dengan sabar di depan toko.

Lima menit kemudian, "maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-san. Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Ia datang kembali dengan pakaian casualnya. Aku sangat memuji gaya busananya yang terlihat sederhana.

"Ke.. oh, apa kau tahu tempat minum kopi terbaik di sini?"

[Name] berpikir sejenak. Omong-omong, selama kami menikah, kami belum pernah jalan-jalan keluar rumah bersama. Rasanya aku agak gugup.

"Ah.. aku tahu. Kebetulan tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, kita bisa jalan kaki."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Um." [Name] mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan lebih dulu sebagai penunjuk arah.

Tak ingin dicueki, aku menyamakan langkah di sampingnya. Tanpa sungkan pula aku menggandeng tangannya. Untungnya, aku tidak mendapat respon yang aneh-aneh dari si empu tangan.

Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang aku maksud. Tempat ini seperti cafe pada umumnya, tapi lihat dulu dalamnya. Ternyata cafe ini outdoor. Aku pikir ini akan jadi malam yang indah.

Kami langsung menempati tempat kosong dan aku pikir cukup strategis tempatnya. Setelah duduk, [Name] langsung memesankan dua gelas kopi yang menjadi favorit di tempat ini.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau kopi adalah minuman kesukaanmu." [Name] mencoba membuka topik perbincangan.

"Tentu. Dan aku merindukan kopi buatanmu."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika ingin dibuatkan kopi." Ia tersenyum senang.

Senyuman itu, ia selalu menampilkan senyuman itu saat aku sampai di rumah. Rasanya beban di kantor hilang begitu saja.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pesanan kami datang. Tentu aku tak sabar untuk menyicipi kopi yang katanya enak ini. Aku menyesapnya perlahan, tak lupa meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, aku terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san? Bagaimana kopinya? Enak, kan?" [Name] bertanya memastikan pendapatku.

"Aku kecewa." Jawabku begitu singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa?" [Name] terlihat terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"Masih enak kopi buatanmu."

[Name] langsung merubah raut wajahnya dan terkekeh garing. "Kau bisa saja, Akashi-san."

Keheningan mampir kembali. Tapi [Name] langsung memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengajak ku keluar?"

"Malam ini adalah malam terakhirku di sini. Besok pagi aku harus segera kembali ke Tokyo."

"Besok pagi? Seharusnya kau tidak di sini. Kau harus segera beristirahat. Karena perjalanan Amerika-Jepang itu tidak dekat." Ucapnya dengan nada perhatian.

Ucapannya itu, ia juga pernah mengatakannya. "Kau juga mengatakan hal itu saat kita akan pergi honeymoon."

"Habisnya kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau ingin kita honeymoon di Hawaii. Itu kan jauh sekali. Ditambah lagi kau selalu sibuk bekerja."

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin honeymoon terbaik di pernikahan pertama dan terakhir ku."

Giliran [Name] yang tak langsung merespon. Ia menatapku penuh tanya. Aku yakin ada pertanyaan di kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak akan menikah lagi?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan sesuatu hal yang terbilang sensitif? Apa dia benar-benar hanya menganggapku sebagai teman setelah perceraian? Bahkan ia juga bisa bicara dengan leluasa mengenai masa lalu bersama mantan suaminya. Jujur, aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku pikir sekretarismu cantik. Dia sangat cocok denganmu. Aku pikir kalian sudah saling mengenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Sungguh, kenapa ia bisa bersikap senormal itu, sedang aku dilanda rasa bersalah?

"Ah, apa kau tahu tempat menarik yang ada di sini? Aku ingin melihatnya." Cepat-cepat aku merubah topik

"Eh, baiklah. Ah, aku tahu tempat yang menarik dikunjungi saat malam hari!" Ucapnya dengan begitu semangat. Aku baru sadar sekarang [Name] tidak tempramen.

.

"Uwaah.. lihat, Akashi-san! Indah sekali, kan?!" Ucap [Name] dengan riang sambil berlari kecil.

Sekarang kami berada di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Apa yang menarik dengan padang rumput di malam hari? Coba lihat ke atas, langit malam hari ini dipenuhi dengan banyak bintang. Aku akui, memang indah.

"Wah.. di sini banyak kunang-kunang. Indahnya.." [Name] bergurau kembali, mulai asik dengan dunia sendiri mungkin.

"Iya, indah. Apalagi di sini bersamamu, kau sama dengan bintang di atas."

Ia kembali menatapku penuh tanya, persis seperti ia menatapku di cafe tadi. "Akashi-san, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Mengapa aku mengatakannya?

Aku sengaja tidak langsung menjawab. Aku membiarkan angin malam bertiup mengisi keheningan di antara kami.

"Hal yang bagaimana maksudmu?" Aku bertanya kembali, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau bilang di cafe tadi, kau merindukan kopi buatanku. Sekarang, kau bilang aku sama dengan bintang di atas. Apa maksudnya?"

Apa sulit bagimu menyadari apa yang aku rasakan setelah bertemu denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap sebiasa itu? Aku pikir kau akan sangat bahagia saat melihatku waktu itu. Apa kau tidak menyadari guratan frustasi di wajahku karena mencarimu? Apa kau tidak menyadari pula wajah bersyukur ku saat bertemu denganmu?

"Apa artinya.. jika aku bilang.."

Apa kau tidak menyadarinya juga?

"Maukah kau kembali bersamaku.."

Bahwa aku..

"Kau tidak akan mau?"

Benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.

Sekarang gilirannya terdiam. Aku tahu, aku terlalu egois. Perceraian ini memang salahku, aku pula yang mengemban rasa sakit jiwa ini. Aku yang menceraikannya, aku yang frustasi. Lantas apa yang kau rasakan setelah aku menceraikanmu? Aku ingin penjelasan.

"Akashi-san-"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, kapanpun itu. Sekarang, aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Aku langsung memotong ucapannya seenak jidat.

Keheningan kembali menyergap. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya penuh harap, berharap ia akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanyaku seraya mengeratkan genggaman.

Ia balik menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Aku melihat banyak rasa yang terpendam dimatanya. Ia sedih, senang, kecewa, rindu, semua bercampur satu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua itu?

"Aku pikir.. pernikahan itu akan menjadi hal terbaik dalam hidupku.."

Dia menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis. Apa selama ini kau selalu memendamnya sendiri? Bahkan saat kau masih bersamaku? Saat aku menceraikanmu, malah kau tidak menangis barang setetes pun.

"Tapi.. ternyata tidak seindah itu.." ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

Rasa bersalah melandaku untuk yang ke-seribu-kian kalinya. Aku menghancurkan seorang wanita yang tak salah apapun, tidak tahu apapun.

"Aku berpikir tidak akan menikah lagi.. dengan siapapun itu. Sudah cukup.." ia mengangkat kedua tanganku, meletakkan kedua punggung tanganku pada keningnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku merasakan perih dari tangisannya.

Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku membiarkannya menangis di dadaku. Aku mengusap surai hitamnya, berharap ia akan berhenti menangis. Menciumi pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali, berharap rasa perih itu hilang.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf..

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berikutnya.

"Akashi-sama, anda kedatangan tamu." Seorang sekretarisku yang baru datang ke ruanganku memberikan berita yang tak enak didengar.

Bagus sekali ada tamu di jam sibuk begini. Aku menatap tajam sekretarisku yang berdiri di ambang pintu, antara takut masuk atau apa.

"Siapa yang berani menemuiku di saat-saat seperti ini?" Tanyaku terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Se-seorang wanita, di-dia tak ingin disebutkan namanya." Sekretarisku langsung gelagapan.

"Memang ini tempat donasi sampai tak ingin disebutkan namanya?" Aku sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Sebaiknya anda langsung bertemu saja, Akashi-sama!" Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tak kuat ada di ambang pintu neraka berlama-lama.

"Apa ada masalah?" Suara wanita lain langsung menginterupsi telingaku, aku yakin ini tamunya.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang-" kata-kataku langsung terhenti begitu saja saat aku melihat siapa yang berkunjung.  
Seketika suasana langsung hening. "Sa-saya permisi dulu." Sekretarisku langsung pergi begitu saja setelah membungkuk sopan.

"Apa ada masalah, Akashi-sama?" Wanita bersurai hitam sebahu dengan manik karamel itu bertanya kembali.

"[Name].." aku langsung berjalan dan menabrak meja yang selama ini berda di depanku. Aku buru-buru langsung mencari jalan yang benar untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang di waktu seperti ini? Aku pikir jam makan siang sudah lewat. Kenapa kau tidak pergi makan siang?" [Name] malah bertanya lebih lagi, bedanya lebih panjang pertanyaannya.

"Itu, pekerjaan hari ini banyak sekali. Jadi, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya." Aku langsung mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa yang selalu disediakan untuk tamu.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, aku tidak salah jika membawa makan siang untukmu?" Ia duduk di sofa dan meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di atas meja di depan sofa.

"Oh? Kau membawa makan siang?" Aku ikut menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Kau lebih terlihat seperti pengangguran daripada orang sibuk." Tangannya bergerak merapikan surai merahku yang sudah tidak ada bentuknya lagi.

"Tidak apalah berantakan, yang penting punya banyak uang." Aku sedikit terkekeh.

[Name] ikut terkekeh. "Nah, ayo kita makan siang dulu. Kau pasti lapar."

Ia mulai membuka bungkusan yang sedaritadi dibawanya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata ia membawakan daging wagyu yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan dibakar dengan bumbu khas, disajikan dengan nasi. Aku sedikit 'ngiler' melihat makanan yang termasuk jarang aku makan. Dan harganya pasti.. waw.

"Ayo dimakan, jangan dilihati saja, Akashi-san." Ia tersenyum setelahnya. Lalu, kami segera memulai ritual makan siang. Sebenarnya yang makan hanya aku, karena [Name] bilang dia sudah makan.

Setelah membereskan makan siangku. Kami sempat berbincang-bincang ringan. Dan aku hampir saja melupakan bagian terpenting.

"[Name], kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo? Ada apa?" Tanyaku selagi ingat bagian terpenting.

"Hm.. apa ya? Kau tidak ingin menebaknya? Biasanya kau pandai menebak, Akashi-san." Ia hanya menatapku penuh maksud.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menebak apapun. Kepala sudah bebal dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk." Aku menatap horor tumpukan buntelan kertas di atas meja, sebagai isyarat.  
"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa dengan pertanyaanmu waktu itu."

Aku langsung membulatkan mata dan menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Maksudmu.." rasanya sulit sekali melanjutkan satu kalimat sederhana.

"Ya, dan jawabanku adalah 'iya'."

Aku berusaha tenang dan tidak ribut. "Jadi.. kau ingin kembali bersamaku?"

Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Apa artinya ini..

"Jadi, kapan kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan kita yang terakhir?" Tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Besok kalau bisa." Ucapku asal tanpa mikir.

"Jangan bercanda, Akashi-san. Kita harus merencanakannya baik-baik."

"Untuk apa rencana jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

[Name] tertawa kecil dan perlahan semakin terbahak. "Sudahlah, Akashi-san. Kenapa kau jadi gombal begitu?"

"Ya, tidak apa. Semua orang butuh perubahan."

"Aku pikir.. aku sudah mempercayaimu kali ini. Jadi.. jangan khianati aku lagi?"

"Bunuh saja aku jika seperti itu lagi."

"Kau berlebihan, Akashi-san."

"Aku rasa itu bukan namaku.."

"Baiklah, Seijuro.."

"Boleh aku memelukmu sekarang?"

Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Aku pun langsung memeluknya. Entah seberapa rindunya aku pada wanita ini. Berpelukan saja rasanya kurang.

Yang lebih penting, aku sangat mencintaimu, [Name]..

.

.

.

The end.

* * *

Yo~ akhirnya keluar juga nih sequel, gegara temen yang udah baper baca Tsuki Hitotsu wkwk.. padahal saya lagi bikin dua fic baru dan ga selese-selese sampai sekarang. (Karena salah satunya rate M dan lagi bulan puasa juga, jadi... you-know lah..)

Gimana nih? Pada seneng ga saya ngeluarin sequel ini? Seems kek udah ditunggu-tunggu gitu /pede

Itu Amerikanya tepatnya di California yah.. bisi ada yang bingung (bisi bahasa sunda)

Lalu ada sedikit cerita dalam fic ini. Kenapa saya menamakannya 'Perfect'? Soalnya dengan saya mengeluarkan sequel terakhir ini sempurna lah ceritanya. Tapi ada alasan lain juga kenapa dinamain Perfect, karena pada suatu saat kepala saya memutar lagu Sempurna sambil ngebayangin adegan yang ada di fic ini wkwk ucing deh pala Ken.. Nah, jadi semoga Perfect juga ya di hati reader-tachi.

Terus ada cerita lagi nih tentang makanan yang saya deskripsikan dengan sangat rapi (menurut saya), pada suatu hari saya ditraktir makan di sebuah tempat yang tak biasa, dan bodohnya saya tidak memilih menu wagyu steak yang terbilang favorit dan paling enak. Saya benar-benar menyesal. Alhasil saya belum pernah tau rasanya daging wagyu. Yah, semoga saja setelah saya nulis fic ini, saya ga salah pilih menu lagi saat ditraktir, begitu juga dengan reader-tachi ya!

So.. sampai di sini aja cerita-ceritanya. Arigatou gozaimashita bagi yang sudah membaca dan saya ucapkan WELCOME untuk First Reader. Aku tanpamu butiran debu..

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
